The Dark Room
by Miss P
Summary: Fifteen persons get locked in together, but something isn’t right. What is really going on in the house? CHAPTER NINE. Eight persons left in the mansion, and things start to get even spookier…will anyone get out of there alive?
1. Chapter 1

**... T h e ... D a r k ... R o o m ... **

_By Miss P _

_Summary: CROSSOVER. Fifteen persons get locked in together, but something isn't right.  
What is really going on in the house?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, and I'm not getting paid for writing…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Need to know:**  
__Think of this crossover as a little like "Big Brother" or something like that. 15 persons get locked in, in a house for 30 days. One has to leave every second day, and the one who stays the longest wins, (It's a little supernaturally inspired) the award is that the winning person can have one wish that will come true. And all of them get paid for being a part of this thing._

_What they aren't aware of is that there's something going on in the house, something dangerous and things are going to happen._

_They have to follow their "Boss's" orders if they want to stay and get the chance to win._

_The one who can stand all the spooky stuff that goes on, and gets through the day with all the twisted stuff they're told to do by their "Boss" is allowed to stay another day - the one who doesn't obey, refuses to do certain things, or gets killed or just freaks out has to leave. If something like that happens, the "Boss" decides who has to leave. Otherwise the persons vote for the one they want out of the game._

**_Persons I'm gonna use:_**  
_**Miss Parker** – The Pretender  
**Jarod** –The Pretender  
**Temperance** **Brennan** – Bones  
**Seeley Booth**– Bones  
**Meredith Grey**– Grey's Anatomy  
**Sawyer** – Lost  
**Tiffany Channing** – made up character  
**Mike Delfino** – Desperate Housewives  
**Mariel Underlay** – Invasion  
**Alexander Dorsey** – made up character  
**Annie Douglas** – Sunset Beach  
**Casey Mitchum** – Sunset Beach  
**Lexi sterling** – Melrose Place  
**Jack** – Lost  
**Kate** – Lost_

_The Boss: Cain Richards_.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**That's it, on with the story!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Now listen carefully, my name is Cain Richards, and you're gonna follow my orders during the thirty days you are here. Remember there is no way out, the door is locked, and the windows unbreakable. Now I suggest you make yourselves at home, this house, these persons will be your life for the next thirty days."

It was an old fashion house in two floors, dark and gloomy and the Boss's words made the whole thing seem even spookier. Like this whole thing was taken right out of a horror movie.

The Boss disappeared into another room leaving the persons in the huge hall alone. The house was big, but they all understood there weren't enough bedrooms, they had to share.

Miss Parker glared at Jarod; she still couldn't believe the pretender was there too. It was not what she had planned. She'd thought she would use this days away from the Centre to really be free from the Centre, but that was quickly ruined. She didn't really believe in the reward, that the winning person got hers or his wish come true, but she had thought of it and came to the conclusion – why not! At least she could get the chance to have a little fun. She guessed Jarod had thought the same; of course she was always the one to spoil the party huh?

"I am not sharing bedroom with you, wonder boy," she snarled as she suddenly realized what he had in mind. "When hell freezes over, just forget it," she added, as if her first comment hadn't been enough.

Jarod just smirked.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance walked around the hall, looking into the rooms she passed by, there was no way she would be living in here without even knowing what kind of place this was. She hardly remembered why she was there, it had been some kind of case Booth had been working on, and she had offered her help after a lot of arguing. He was going to reveal the truth about their so called "Boss" Neither Booth or Temperance believed that what the man was doing was working, like hell he could give the winner hers or his biggest wish in a little box. She didn't believe in supernatural stuff. She was used to examine bones in the lab, so this was definitely something new, she wasn't sure she liked it.

With a sigh, Temperance gave up and joined the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There are six bedrooms, we're trying to decide who'll share," Seeley explained in a low voice.

Temperance nodded. "We can share," she said simply. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal; they were just going to sleep anyway, weren't they?

Seeley gave her a questioning look, and Temperance just shrugged it off.

"Alright then."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miss Parker didn't want to listen to the rest of the persons anymore, she didn't care, as long as she didn't have to stay with Jarod, she was happy.

She left the group and headed for one of the doors, she needed to find the kitchen. She needed a drink.

There was a long corridor before her and she continued, she was a little curious where it went. Another door soon appeared in front of her, she pushed it open, the room seemed to be completely empty, without any windows, and it was pitch black. Miss Parker frowned and entered it carefully. Just as her eyes had adjusted to the dark, the door suddenly closed behind her. Quickly she spun around and tried to get it opened, but it was locked.

"Open the door!" she yelled, her scream echoed in the silent room. "Jarod, you son of a bitch, this isn't funny, let me out, or I swear I'll kill you!" she continued. But there was no sound of anyone outside. Miss Parker screamed out loud with frustration.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The rest of the group had left the hall half and hour ago and were putting their stuff in their rooms. The choice hadn't been easy, but finally they had come to the best solution.

It was Jarod who noticed her absence first. He was confused, he knew Miss Parker hadn't been too found over the idea of sharing bedrooms, but she would have wanted to be a part of the decision wouldn't she? More then half an hour had passed, where was she? Jarod decided to look for her, it couldn't have happened something to her, could it?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ So what do you think? Should I continue?  
_

_If so, do you have any wishes, who will share bedrooms? ;) Please let me know what you want! Please! _

_Oh and I'll introduce the other characters in the next chapters…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jarod had searched the whole house but there was no sign of Miss Parker. It was really strange, their boss just said there was no way out of there, so where the hell was she. Jarod stopped as he reached the hall a third time.

"Something wrong?"

Jarod spun around and stood face to face with another dark haired man.

"Not really, I lost my friend, I can't find her," Jarod explained with a frown.

"The brunette with the bad attitude?" a third person asked and Jarod spun around again. He couldn't help but smile a little. Bad attitude, yeah, you could call it that.

"Yeah. I don't think we have met, I'm Jarod."

"Sawyer." The men shook hands.

"So how come you're here," Jarod asked.

"Money," Sawyer said with a smirk. "And besides who wouldn't want to be locked in with eight hot women," he added.

Jarod laughed a little, but he didn't really think it was funny. He didn't care what this Sawyer did, as long as he didn't lay his hands on Miss Parker.

"What about you J?"

"Ehhh…" Jarod hesitated. "I just wanted to have some fun," he finally decided to say. "Now if you excuse me," Jarod left the men and headed for one of the corridors, he needed to find Parker.

"I'll help you look for your friend!"

Jarod was just about to turn the offer down, but kept quiet as he realized it wasn't Sawyer who followed him.

"Agent Booth," he stated, most to himself.

"Yes, and I do have one tiny ulterior motive," Booth smiled.

"I had a feeling you did."

"What are you really doing here? Are you from the FBI or something?"

"Or something," Jarod started, smiling a bit. "I'm just someone who wants to find out the truth about Cain," he finished. That was the truth. Jarod wasn't sure he believed in their boss's supernatural awards, but he wasn't going to ignore the persons he'd spoken to either, the persons that swore Cain was telling the truth. Jarod would do anything to find out if he was right, because if he wasn't he would get to taste his own medicine.

Booth was just about to talk when a female voice interrupted.

"You can't just sneak away from me like that, I'm your partner."

"I wasn't sneaking Bones."

"Yes you were."

"No, I'm just helping Jarod here find his girlfriend."

Jarod smiled. "Wishful thinking, friend," he corrected. Jarod looked at Temperance. "Are you FBI too?"

Temperance shook her head. "Forensic Anthropologist, I'm helping Booth identify bones," she explained.

"Oh," Jarod looked surprised. "Maybe I should try that sometime," he thought out loud, making Temperance and Booth look at him puzzled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tiffany opened the door to the bedroom and entered. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her room-mates sit on their beds talking. At least they seemed to have something in common, Tiffany stated to herself. Well obviously two doctors had. Tiffany had just moved to New York, and when she heard about this thing, she decided it would be a great opportunity to get to know some new people. She was a lawyer, she met people every day, but she'd never gotten to know anyone really. She wanted a friend…

"Hi Meredith, hi Mariel!" she said smiling.

"Hi," the women said at the same time. "I was in the kitchen…" Tiffany paused as she was trying to remember the names. "Casey and Alex are preparing dinner," she added after a short silence.

The others could have sworn the black haired girls' beautiful face lit up when she talked about Alex, but none of them said anything.

"Maybe we should help them out," Mariel said while she searched through her bag. She finally found what she was looking for and gathered her shoulder-long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Go ahead, I think I'll stay in here for a while," Meredith said. She was used to live with other people, but this was not her usual room-mates, this was not Izzie and George, she didn't even know these girls, and the rest of the people in the house. No, she needed some time alone…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miss Parker's eyes fluttered open. She didn't see anything, and suddenly she got aware of where she was, the dark room…

She tried to get up on her feet but her head was spinning so badly she had to sit down again. Miss Parker started to get scared. What was going on? Who locked her in? Why wasn't anybody helping her out of there?

Just as those thoughts passed her mind, she heard someone call her name.

"I'M IN HERE!" she yelled back, hoping someone heard her.

There was a silence and Miss Parker waited. All of the sudden the door flung opened, the sudden light made Miss Parker's eyes ache.

"Parker, are you alright?"

Miss Parker looked up from her position on the floor and saw Jarod look down at her worriedly.

"How did you get in here?" she asked. "Wait, don't answer that, you did this to me, that's why you could open the door again… WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?"

Jarod knelt next to her. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything, besides the door wasn't locked," Jarod said puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure I would have walked out of here if it wasn't," Miss Parker snapped.

"It must have been locked from the inside…" Jarod mumbled to himself. He turned his attention back to Miss Parker. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I don't know, I'm dizzy and my head hurts."

Jarod didn't say anything. Instead he scooped Miss Parker up in his arms and carried her out of the dark room.

"Let me down, I can walk by myself," Miss Parker snarled angrily, but Jarod ignored her pissed remark with a smirk. He wouldn't say no to an opportunity to carry Miss Parker, this was funny!

But Jarod was confused, how could he not have noticed this room before, he had walked through this corridor back and forth to the kitchen, but he never saw that door…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jarod carefully placed Miss Parker on her bed. She looked around, her eyes stopped at Temperance and Booth who had followed Jarod. She turned her head back to Jarod. "I share room with them?" she asked sceptically.

Jarod smiled. "No," he said.

"Then who…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off. "Don't tell me you…"

"Yes I did," Jarod cut her off. "This is our room Miss Parker," he smiled.

"What have I done to deserve this…" Miss Parker muttered. She closed her eyes for a moment. Then she suddenly opened them again, staring at Jarod.

"I want to know what happened in that room, someone locked me in, and knocked me out... I'm not gonna rest until I make that person pay," she began getting out of bed, but Jarod pushed her back into a lying position. "You're not going anywhere, you need to rest, there's a chance you may be suffering from a concussion…"

Miss Parker whimpered, of course – why not? Everything strange happened to her, so why not this…

"I'm gonna take a look there," Booth suddenly said.

Temperance started to walk after him, when he stopped her. "You stay here."

"Why? I don't wanna miss anything," she said annoyed. Why would Booth get to do all the funny things? Temperance sighed; she was here to help him with this case, not hide somewhere in a corner when things started to happen. That was not her, if there was someone in there, she would kick his or hers ass.

"Could you stay here with Parker?" Jarod suddenly asked. Temperance gave him a doubtful look. What did he think she was, a baby-sitter?

She was just about to protest when Booth spoke. "Yeah do that Bones," he said with a smirk.

"Booth," Temperance protested, but he and Jarod were already out of the room.

Temperance looked at Miss Parker, and Parker met her gaze. "I don't need a baby-sitter," Miss Parker snapped.

"That's good, because I'm not staying here." Temperance was sure Miss Parker would be fine without her watching over her. She gave the other woman one last look, then she left the room. She never saw the shadow which slipped into the bedroom, and neither did she notice the shadow following her down the stairs…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance headed for the corridor she knew Booth and Jarod went. She wasn't going to let them explore the strange room by themselves.

She continued walking and suddenly ended up in the kitchen at the end of the corridor. Slightly confused she turned and walked back, why had she missed the door? She had looked for it, so how the hell could she have missed it? Temperance headed back the same way she came from, but she couldn't see the door. She didn't understand.

As Temperance stood there, she suddenly got a feeling someone was behind her, she spun around, but the corridor was empty. But the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miss Parker still felt dizzy, and she had started to feel nauseous. Maybe Jarod was right, maybe she had a concussion. But she didn't remember what happened in that room, she just remembered a terrible pain in her head, then she had passed out…

Her eyes were closed when she suddenly felt a heavy weight on her chest. Terrified she opened her eyes but couldn't see anything. The weight was still there though, pressing her down, making it extremely hard to breathe.

Miss Parker tried to wriggle away from it, but it was impossible. She tried to scream, but didn't seem to get enough air.

Just when Miss Parker didn't have the strength to fight anymore, the bedroom door opened and Jarod entered. The weight on Miss Parker's chest immediately disappeared and Miss Parker gasped for air.

Jarod was by her side in a heartbeat. "Parker, what's going on? Can you hear me?" he almost yelled out of fear.

Miss Parker nodded weakly, still struggling to breathe normally. "I'm okay," she wheezed. But Jarod wasn't convinced.

"Don't talk, it's going to be alright…" he said.

When Miss Parker had recovered from the shock, she started to relax a little again, she looked at Jarod.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Miss Parker explained, but she didn't know herself. She didn't like this pace, it scared her…

"Have you seen Bones?" Agent Booth suddenly asked from the opened door. Jarod looked up.

First he didn't know what the other man was talking about, but then he remembered his nickname for Temperance. "No," he said. "But I would like to have a few words with her too, if she'd stayed here as she was supposed to none of this would have happened," Jarod said upset.

"What are you talking about? Has something happened?" Booth asked confused.

Jarod sighed. "Never mind."

"Alright, I'll continue look for her…" Booth disappeared and Jarod turned his attention back to Miss Parker.

"Did you find anything in the room?" Miss Parker asked. Jarod shook her head. "No, absolutely nothing, it was completely empty."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Alex and Casey were almost finished with the food, when two women entered the kitchen.

"Hi there!"

"Hi Tiff," Alex smiled as he watched her walk up to him.

"I heard from Cain, that we're gonna do something after dinner, he said he have some plans for us," Mariel said.

"That sounds exciting."

Mariel turned her head to look at the other woman. "Yeah," she mumbled.

"Will someone tell the others we're ready to eat?" Casey asked. He really liked being in the mansion. He was used to live with other people back in California, so he saw this as a great opportunity to get to know some new people. He knew Alex didn't like it as much as himself. But he didn't seem to like people that much at all. Casey had heard he worked at an advertising agency in New York, but in some way, he was a loner. Alex himself had said he just waited for the right person to show up. And Casey had a feeling she had, and 'she' happened to be Tiffany!

Tiffany sighed. "I'll do it," she turned to Alex. "Save a seat for me!" she said before hurrying away.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance usually didn't feel scared, but right now she was. She had left the corridor a long time ago, but she could swear someone was following her. She hurried upstairs, she needed to find Booth. On her way towards their room, a loud scream echoed through the silent house. Temperance froze, trying to locate the sound. It seemed to be coming from the other end of the house. She spun around and ran in the direction. When she reached the room hidden around a corner, she almost ran into a red haired girl who seemed very frightened.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's a dead guy in my bed!" The redhead yelled hysterically. Temperance entered the room and walked straight up to the bed. It was indeed a body in the bed, or more exactly, the skeleton of a person.

By habit, Temperance started to examine it. She didn't notice the woman sneaking up behind her.

"Are you crazy? That is so disgusting!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand, as if she was afraid she'd vomit.

"I'm Annie, by the way," she said.

Temperance introduced herself, but never took her eyes off the body.

"It seems like it's a man, middle age, but I can't be sure without further examination…" she explained, not noticing Annie's amazed look.

"Dinner's ready!" A voice suddenly interrupted. "What are you doing?" Tiffany walked into the room and when she saw the bones on the bed, she inhaled sharply, taking several steps backwards again. "Is that… a real…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes, it's real person," Temperance said. She gave the body a look. "He won't go anywhere, and I'm really hungry," she said, leaving the room.

"Oh I'm not, I think I'm gonna vomit," Annie said with a disgusted grimace.

They all left the room, and the shadow that had been following Temperance soared above the bed, slowly lowering itself into the skeleton.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After dinner they all gathered in the living room, waiting for the "Boss" to show up. It was a huge room, with furniture's in dark wood and reddish leather, and a massive table in the middle. A lit fireplace was the only light in the room and the windows were almost covered by thick curtains in a dark-red color.

Cain's deep voice made everyone turn their head to the door when he entered.

"I hope you're having a good time at the mansion," he started. "From now on, you're gonna see a lot more of me. As you know you didn't come here just to relax and eat, whatever assignments or tasks I give you, you're gonna follow through with if you're planning on staying here, but first two of you have to leave us. Then tomorrow the fun will start."

Cain started to hand out small papers and a pen. "Write the name of the person you want to leave."

The room filled with noises as they were whispering to each other.

"Don't talk!" Cain raised his voice and everyone became silent as they were thinking of what to write.

Miss Parker had insisted on being a part of the "elimination" as it was called, but she didn't feel good at all. Maybe she should go back to bed when they were finished here… she though of what to write, who did she want to get rid of? Temperance seemed to be annoying, but she didn't dislike her really… and Jarod, no, she didn't want to admit it, but she liked having him around. Maybe she should just vote for someone she didn't know at all…

Jarod glanced at Miss Parker, he didn't like this at all, she should be resting. He was worried about her. He looked around the room quickly. Then he suddenly knew, there was one person in here that he didn't like – Sawyer.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When everyone had voted, Cain gathered the papers and started to count the votes… Everyone was silent as they nervously waited. Despite the strange stuff that was going on, none of them wanted to leave. First, there was the money they got for every day they managed to stay, and then there was the price. Yes, all of them wanted to stay.

Cain looked up and met their worried eyes. "The first one who has to leave is…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_.TBC._

_AN/ What do you think? Who do you want to leave? Please help me here! _

I thought about Mike and Lexi, because I haven't introduced them yet,  
but if you want something different let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_AN/ So I decided that Lexi and Mike had to leave…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next morning Miss Parker felt a little better. Her head still hurt slightly but she wasn't dizzy anymore. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Her eyes locked at Jarod's sleeping next to her in their shared king sized bed. She shook her head as she was wondering what the hell she was doing. How could she have agreed to share bed with the pretender? Or well, she hadn't agreed, she really didn't have a choice…

Miss Parker didn't want to wake Jarod up and managed to get dressed and sneak out of the room unnoticed.

"Hi there Missy!" Miss Parker spun around by the sound of a male voice. She glared at the dark-blonde man looking at her.

"What?"

"I figured you could use some breakfast company? Mind if I join you?" the man smirked.

"I don't eat breakfast," Miss Parker muttered, continuing to walk.

"So why are you heading for the kitchen?"

"Coffee."

"Then I'll be your coffee partner."

Miss Parker stopped and turned to face the man. "Sawyer," she started. "Are you hitting on me?" a small smirk appeared on Miss Parker's lips.

"What do you think?"

Miss Parker wanted to punch him, gee, that man was driving her crazy. But at the same time she enjoyed him a little…

"Coffee is waiting, are you coming?"

Smirking, Sawyer followed Miss Parker.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance was beyond tired when she woke up. She hadn't been able to get much sleep this night. She shifted, slowly opening her eyes to look around.

Suddenly she realized she was in a very odd position, and that's when she remembered sharing bed with Booth. Temperance froze, didn't dare to move. The situation was embarrassing enough already and she didn't want to make it even worse by waking her partner up while lying with her head comfortably on his muscular chest. She carefully began moving her arm that she had placed across his stomach. The movement made Booth shift in his sleep and Temperance froze again. She didn't understand how she could have ended up like this, she must have moved in her sleep. Gosh, why the hell did she have to do something stupid like this? If Booth woke up and found her like this, he would think… Temperance didn't even dare to think of what he could imagine. And the fact that she liked being this close to him was something she refused to think of. She really didn't understand why she felt so nervous, so warm, safe… Shocked, Temperance realized what she felt right now was dangerously close to what people called love… at least the thought so…

Suddenly she felt Booth move slightly and his eyes fluttered open, looking at her stunned.

Temperance didn't think rationally anymore and startled she sprang out of bed, almost falling in the hurry.

"Bones what are you doing?" Booth sounded amused and the smile on his lips made Temperance weak in her knees. She quickly lowered her gaze.

"Uh nothing…" she said. "I should get some dinner…" Temperance started to walk towards the door.

"You mean breakfast, and you should consider changing your clothes first."

Temperance sighed, walking up to the bed and sat down, her back turned to Booth. "Shit," she muttered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately stiffened.

"Bones? Are you alright?"

Afraid of saying something stupid again, Temperance just nodded, wondering why the hell Booth's hand on her bare shoulder made her feel the way she did…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A couple of hours later, they all gathered in the living room for today's instructions from their Boss.

Miss Parker ignored her headache and decided to be a part of this too. She had thought it could be fun to get something to do, but when she heard Cain explain, she started to mistrust.

"So you'll be divided up in twos, and you're gonna stick together until you find what you're looking for. And don't worry, you're gonna know what it is when you find it, it's… how shall I put it? Personal?"

"So this is another of your supernatural treat? What if we don't believe in that?" Jarod asked.

Cain just smirked. "If you don't believe in supernatural, I'm sure you will when you find your 'thing'… so here we go," Cain was quiet as his eyes swept across the room. Then he opened his mouth, staring to put them together two and two.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So how the hell are we supposed to know what we're looking for? Gee, as if I haven't had enough of this," Miss Parker mumbled annoyed as she walked side by side with Temperance through the corridor.

"Well we should start at one side of the house and work our way through, there has to besome kind of clues, some evidence that tell us we're on the right track, or else this would be completely meaningless."

Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "So you're Sherlock Holmes now, Gee!"

"I don't know what that means," Temperance said, not paying attention to the sarcasm in the other woman's voice.

Miss Parker gave her a slightly confused look, but ignored her and opened a door. "We start here," she muttered stepping into the room.

When both women had entered the room, the floor suddenly collapsed and before they had time to do anything, they started falling.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh my god, I think I've found something."

Kate looked up from one of the drawers she was busy searching to see what her 'partner' was talking about.

"What is it Tiffany?" she asked, walking up to the black haired girl.

Hesitating Tiffany showed her an old photo. Kate frowned. "Who are they?" she asked, eyeing the couple in the picture.

There was a long silence before Tiffany answered. "My parents," she whispered. "How the hell did this end up here, I haven't told anyone about my life, nothing!" Tiffany sounded upset. "Cain couldn't have had this, could he?"

"I don't know, strange things happen," Kate said. "So what's so special about your folks? Don't get me wrong, I mean…"

Tiffany cut her off. "They were killed in a bank robbery when I was ten," she said and Kate couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Tiffany took her eyes off the photo. "There's something else here," she said, reaching her arm deeper into the drawer. She was just about to retract her arm when she felt a stinging pain in her hand. With a small scream, Tiffany jumped backwards, almost falling.

"What's wrong?"

Tiffany looked at her now bleeding hand. "I have no idea," she whispered.

Kate hesitated for a while. Should she help the other girl, or should she find out what was in there that could have hurt Tiffany? She decided for the second option and stuck her own hand into the drawer. Kate was tense, almost expecting something to happen, but it didn't and she could grab the small toy air plane that was sitting there.

"What is that?" Tiffany asked.

Kate looked at the little plane in her hand. Memories from her past flashed through her mind.

"It's… personal…" she said, not wanting to talk about it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jarod slowly started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes to look around. He was in a dark room, and there was someone leaning over him.

That's when he noticed it; the room was completely empty and cold. He realized this was the room Miss Parker had been stuck in. But this time it wasn't completely black, there was a single candle standing on the floor, casting spooky shadows across the walls.

Jarod sat up, groaning as he realized his head hurt. "What happened?" Jarod was confused.

"You collapsed as we got into this room; you've been out for a while."

"I didn't collapse," Jarod said. "Someone knocked me out, I swear," he said. He looked suspiciously at the man in front of him.

"Since there's no one her but us, I think you've got some explaining to do, Agent Booth."

"What? You think I knocked you out? Why would I do that?"

"You tell me?"

"Hey I swear, I didn't do anything, I saw you hit the floor and then that door slammed shut, we're locked in here Jarod, so I suggest we stop blaming each other and start to find a way out," Booth said. He looked around; he didn't like this at all. He hated to feel helpless, and all the time he had a feeling that there was somewhere else he needed to be, someone needed his help…

There was a silence. "Alright, I'm sorry," Jarod said. He got up on his feet and walked around the room. Miss Parker had said she had been knocked out too… he thought to himself.

As he stood there, thinking, he suddenly spotted something sticking out from a crack in the wall. Jarod walked to get it, and when he finally had managed to get it loose, he realized it was some sort of a folder. He flipped it open, frowning he looked through it. There were pictures of families, and names and dates under each of the pictures. Jarod frowned, giving the crack in the wall a closer look. To his surprise he saw something more in there, out of reach. After about ten minutes, he had managed to remove enough of the wall to snatch the golden thing. It was a necklace, beautiful with a named inscription. Jarod couldn't help but gasp when he read the name; this belonged to his mother…

He turned to look at Booth, but he was busy looking at the pictures in the folder. "Are you alright?" Jarod asked as he saw the other man's sad face.

Booth shook his head slowly.

"What is that?"

"The families I've destroyed, the men I've killed…" Booth mumbled, looking up at Jarod. When he saw his shocked look, he felt like he had to explain. He didn't want Jarod to think he was some sort of psycho, if there was one thing he wasn't; it was a cold blooded killer.

"I was a sniper once, for the army…"

"How come you work for the FBI now?"

"I thought that if I'd catch at least as many killers, It would make up for the people I killed and then maybe, I could feel a little better…" Booth sounded sad as he spoke and Jarod didn't want to push him into talking.

"I'm sorry," he said instead.

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's get out of here," Jarod said. He slipped his mothers necklace into his pocket and when he began walking up to the closed door, the candle suddenly flickered and everything went completely dark.

"Damn," Jarod mumbled, banging his hands into the door. "I need to find Miss Parker, she's in danger," he said, surprising himself by his sudden feelings. But as he said it, he was sure he was right, something had happened to Miss Parker.

"She's with Bones, right?" Booth suddenly asked, and Jarod could hear the alarm in his voice.

"Yes."

"Oh no," Booth mumbled. He suddenly felt scared. He had felt it before, that someone needed him, and now when Jarod pointed it out, he was sure he was right. It was Bones that needed him…

"Something happened to them," he said, mostly to himself, but it was enough to scare Jarod.

"I just hope they're okay."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_

_AN/ I'm sorry you had to wait for so long, I'll try to update faster._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_AN/ I'm going on vacation for ten, maybe fourteen days now and I won't have any access to the internet. But I promise to bring my laptop and the first thing I'll do when I get home is post the next chapter! I'm really sorry, but you just have to wait a little longer…_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**  
**Miss Parker's eyes fluttered opened. Her head hurt but she tried to ignore the pain as she made it to a sitting position. The room looked like it was taken out of a horror movie; spider web on the stony walls and the floor was covered in dirt. A small window near the ceiling made Miss Parker realise they were somewhere half under ground, maybe the basement?

She looked around, that's when she saw Temperance's unconscious form lying on the ground. She was lying on her stomach, face down, a trail of blood was running from somewhere near her shoulder.

Miss Parker made her way over to the other woman, turning her around. A pretty big piece of glass had cut into her upper arm, causing the bleeding.

"Temperance?" Miss Parker tried to wake her up. She shook her lightly. But it didn't work.

"Hey!" Miss Parker yelled. "Wake up!" she was starting to loose her patience. Miss Parker immediately regretted yelling as her head stared to ache more. She cursed to herself, getting up on her feet.

Miss Parker started to go through the room, trying to find a way to get out of there. There was a door, but it was looked, which made Miss Parker more frustrated than she already felt.

"Where the hell is Jarod?" she muttered to herself. Silently hoping he would find them soon.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kate had returned to her bedroom with the little plane she'd found. She didn't know what Tiffany was doing, but right now, she didn't care.

As she sat there, she suddenly got aware of someone staring at her. She looked up, and met Jack's brown eyes.

She put the plane away and stood. "Hi," she said, smiling a little.

"Hi."

"So, you're ready to go down to the living room? It's soon time for the elimination," Kate said, making a small grimace at the thought of one more person leaving the house. She hoped it wouldn't be her, as much as she hated to admit it, she liked it here, despite all the strange stuff that was going on, the time they were here, this house and these people were her family.

Jack nodded. But when Kate sat down on the bed again, he understood she wasn't ready to meet the Boss.

"Something wrong?"

Kate was silent for a while. She finally shook her head. She couldn't tell him why she so desperately wanted to stay… there was a huge risk he wouldn't share her feelings, and then she would just make a fool out of herself…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The room was still completely dark and the door wouldn't budge. Jarod and Booth was going crazy at the thought of being locked in, when the women they cared about so much could be in danger. None of them could bear the thought of just sitting there, doing nothing…

As they sat there, staring at the locked door, desperately trying to figure something out, a ray of light suddenly appeared and the door slid open.

"Someone here?" a female voice asked.

Booth and Jarod were quickly on their feet.

"Tiffany!" Jarod had never been so glad at seeing anyone in a long time. _It's only possible to open, the door from the outside, _Jarod tried to grasp what was going on. He looked at Tiffany who was giving the men a confused look.

Jarod explained.

Tiffany seemed confused but decided to wait with her questions. "The Boss wants us to gather in the living room as soon as possible," she said instead.

"I have to find Miss Parker first, we'll be there," Jarod just hoped he would find her, and that she wasn't hurt.

"Booth, we…" Jarod cut himself off as he realized the agent wasn't there anymore. He gave Tiffany a small smile, and then he hurried away…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miss Parker didn't know how much longer she could take this. It was driving her crazy, being caged like some animal. She stopped pacing and stopped to look up at the hole in the ceiling. "Dammit!" she yelled.

"Parker?" A tired voice brought her back from her thoughts. Miss Parker spun around.

"It's 'Miss' Parker to you," she snarled. With a sigh, she knelt next to the other woman. "How are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts… but it's not a big deal… hey, what happened?" Temperance tried to sit up, but realized her arm hurt way too much. With a low cry of pain, she sank to the floor again.

"The floor collapsed," Miss Parker stated. "There's no way out of here."

"How long have I been out?"

Miss Parker looked at her watch, shrugging. "Couple of hours I think…"

"Booth has to be looking for me…" Temperance tried to sit up a second time and this time she succeeded. She winced, examining her hurt arm.

Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "You have a pretty bad cut there, I tried to stop the bleeding as you can see," Miss Parker said, eyeing the piece of clothing that was working as a bandage.

"Thank you."

Miss Parker didn't answer. She let her eyes sweep across the floor. That's when she noticed something lying half buried under the fallen floor. She walked to get it and returned to her place next to Temperance.

She looked at the flat box she was holding in her hands, carefully opening it. She didn't understand. This had to be what they were supposed to be looking for. Hadn't it been an accident? Had they fallen through the floor for a purpose? Confused Miss Parker picked up a small photo album. Without saying a word, she handed it to Temperance and concentrated on the second album in there. It was black, and the pictures seemed old but there was no mistake of what it was. Miss Parker looked at the first picture. It was of her mother and herself as a kid. The next picture showed her mother's body in the elevator the day she was shot and supposedly killed. The third when she was killed for real, executed by Mr Raines. Miss Parker felt tears brim in her eyes as she looked at the photos. With trembling hands, she continued turning the pages. There were different stages of her life, her and Lyle, her and Tommy. When she saw a picture of Tommy's dead body on her porch, she remembered the horrible day as if it was yesterday. The pain of loosing the man she'd loved came back to her and tears started falling from her eyes. Miss Parker continued looking through the album, when she reached the last page, there was a photo taken only a few hours ago, at the same moment the floor collapsed. The photo had caught the fear in their eyes as they started falling…

Miss Parker dropped the album in shock. How was it possible? With tears still rolling down her face, she turned and looked at Temperance.

Somehow she wasn't surprised to see the same shocked look on the other woman's face. And the tears that was flowing freely from Temperance' eyes wasn't so surprising either. Miss Parker was sure that album contained events of her life as well. And considering the look on her face, it wasn't pictures of a perfect childhood. In this moment Miss Parker realized Temperance and herself must be more alike than both of them wanted to acknowledge.

Their eyes met, and when Miss Parker saw the same pain in Temperance's eyes as she felt herself, she suddenly felt the urge of explaining.

A bit uncomfortable, she began to talk, briefly explaining some of the pictures…

Temperance listened without interrupting, which was not like her at all.

"I'm sorry Miss Parker… I really am…" she genuinely felt sorry for the other woman and somehow, hearing Miss Parker's story reminded her of her own life. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to tell her something in return.

"My… my parents disappeared when I was fifteen. And later… my brother left me too, I was sent to foster care and uh… it wasn't nice… at all… I never found out what happened to them, I don't even know if they're still alive. So… I'm pretty much alone in this world…"

Temperance sounded so sad Miss Parker almost wanted to hug her. But of course she didn't. "I'm sorry," she whispered instead, and she really meant it.

"What about Booth?"

Temperance shook her head. "Booth is just my partner… and a friend… nothing more."

Miss Parker nodded, and strangely her thoughts drifted to Jarod.

"Bones?"

Miss Parker and Temperance turned their heads by the sound.

"Booth!"

Miss Parker was quickly on her feet. "How did you…" She cut herself off as she saw the opened door at the other side of the room.

Booth walked up to Temperance, carefully helping her to stand. "I uh… happened to overhear you two talking… I'm sorry," Booth was referring to both of the women, but his eyes were on Temperance.

"Hey, I'm here Bones, it's okay, you're not alone…" Booth pulled her into a hug.

As Miss Parker stood there watching, she suddenly heard Jarod's voice calling her name. She didn't understand how hearing his voice made her feel all warm inside. Miss Parker looked around, not seeing him anywhere.

"I'm up here."

Miss Parker turned her eyes to the hole in the ceiling.

"Parker are you alright?"

Miss Parker nodded, but it was obvious Jarod didn't believe her.

"I said I'm okay, I'm just a little… shaken…" Miss Parker held the photo album so Jarod could see it. He seemed confused, but Miss Parker didn't want to explain right now.

"It's time for the elimination," Jarod said. "Boss wants us to gather in the living room."

Miss Parker nodded. "I'm on my way." She looked at Temperance and Booth. "You coming?"

Temperance pulled away from Booth. "Yes." The women started walking, Booth hurried after them.

"Bones, you're not doing anything until I've taken a look at that arm, you're hurt if you haven't noticed."

Temperance sighed. "Alright."

"Good girl," Booth grinned as he imagined the look on her face.

Miss Parker was looking forward to the elimination, but at the same time she feared it. It meant she was one step closer the finale, but it could also mean that someone she wanted to stay had to leave…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_AN/ Back from my vacation with another chapter! Hope you'll like it.  
_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The thirteen persons left in the house had gathered in the darkened living room, all watching Cain's stern look. It was time for the elimination.

Miss Parker watched the others, trying to guess who would be eliminated. It was their own votes that decided who would have to leave and Miss Parker couldn't help but wonder which one of them who was most hated. Even though she hated to admit it, she wanted Jarod to stay. She liked having him around. Not that she needed him around, she told herself. But because Jarod was the only one in there who she truly knew.

After the talk she'd had with Temperance while being trapped in the basement, she'd realized they were a lot more alike than she had realized. At first Miss Parker had disliked the woman, but as she'd gotten to talk to her, hearing her story, what she'd been through, she'd started to like her. Miss Parker hadn't had a friend before, and she'd never thought she would need one, but maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk to, to tell secrets, someone who knew everything about you. Miss Parker snorted to herself, like someone wanted to befriend her. People don't like her… and she was sure Temperance didn't either…

Temperance glanced around, her eyes caught on Booth. She tried to decide what she would do if he had to leave tonight. How would she react being left alone in this house. Of course she wouldn't be alone; there were twelve other people there. But Booth was the only one who made her feel like she was not alone. Did she need him? Her thoughts started to wander. No, she couldn't need him. She didn't need anyone, that only meant you got hurt or left. And she couldn't risk that again. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't let Booth in, because she didn't think she could bear loosing him…

"Alright folks, time to reveal some secrets," Cain suddenly said, making everyone look at him, stunned. He continued. "Don't even try to lie; I'm like a living, breathing lie detector, and lying means being kicked out of here. The game is easy, I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it."

Cain looked around, searching for his fist prey. His eyes stopped at Miss Parker. He smirked evilly. "So, Parker… have you killed someone?"

Miss Parker just stared at him. What kind of question was that? A question she would have to answer, a little voice inside of her head told her. She started to think, did almost killing her brother count? No, probably not…

"No," she answered, and Cain seemed satisfied with the answer and he turned to Tiffany. "What is the thing you fear the most?"

Tiffany thought for a while. "Bank robbers," she finally said.

"Why?"

"Because my… this is private…"

"Exactly," Cain smirked.

Tiffany looked around, unsure of what she should do. She noticed Alex look at her, nodding almost invisibly. Tiffany took at trembling breath. "Because my parents were killed in a bank robbery," she mumbled.

Cain nodded, turning to Temperance. "Is there anyone in this room you would die for?"

Temperance looked shocked for a moment. How was she supposed to answer that?

"I think 'die' is a little strong, of course I would protect this person in a dangerous situation, but I…"

Cain cut her off, "Just answer the question!" he snapped.

Temperance threw a quick glance at Booth. She looked down at her hands mumbling something Cain couldn't interpret. And he let her know.

Slightly annoyed, Temperance looked up and met the Boss's stare. "Yes," she said, almost blushing as she felt Booth's eyes at her. She looked around and noticed even Miss Parker and Jarod looking at her. She wasn't sure, but she thought the other woman looked a bit amused.

Cain's voice brought her out of her thoughts as Jarod was the next target.

"If one of us in here had to die, who would you want it to be?" Cain laughed at his own question.

"I don't want anyone to die," Jarod growled, irritated at the Boss's uncaring way. Cain glared at him, the look told him, either answer or leave.

Jarod sighed. He couldn't risk getting thrown out; he needed to be there with Miss Parker. "I'd say… Sawyer…" he answered honestly.

"Why?"

Jarod was quiet; he didn't know what to say. He didn't like the guy, but that wasn't a good reason. He didn't like him because he seemed to be interested in Miss Parker… that was pretty lame too. He decided to use his first option, even though it was stupid. It was the truth though.

"Alright then, time for you to vote, you know how it works," Cain suddenly said.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The voting was finished and Cain counted the votes. The room was completely silent as they all waited nervously.

"The first person who has to leave is… a woman… a doctor…" Cain started, knowing there were several doctors in the room. He looked around, enjoying the anxious eyes that were staring at him.

Temperance looked at Booth, surprised when she saw the fear in his eyes. She didn't want him to leave, but obviously it was the same for him.

"Mariel." Cain finished." Then he quickly went on. "The second person is a man… tall, dark haired…"

Miss Parker didn't want to listen to this anymore. Why couldn't he just say it? Why this torture? She glanced at Jarod, desperately hoping he wasn't the one to leave, there was several dark haired men in here. Jarod, Booth, Jack, Alex… she didn't care which one of them Cain was referring to, as long as it wasn't the pretender.

Miss Parker took his eyes off Jarod, she noticed Temperance's worried look and changed her mind. She did care; she didn't want Booth to leave, for Temperance's sake. Miss Parker didn't know much about her, but she was sure she needed that FBI agent just as much as Miss Parker needed Jarod.

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp out loud as she realized what she'd admitted. What the hell was wrong with her, she didn't need anyone, she was a Parker, and a Parker didn't need anyone. Her father had taught her well. Or so he thought…

"The one who has to leave is… Alex." Cain said and Miss Parker sighed relieved. She was so happy that the persons' she knew, and liked was allowed to stay. But she also knew it wouldn't last forever. What would happen when they were only a few persons left? Miss Parker didn't even want to think about it. She tried to focus at the current situation. She turned her head and saw Jarod smile at her. Without thinking, she smiled back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make the next a bit longer. _

_Oh and I'm not sure what's gonna happen next, if anyone has an idea, please tell me! This fic is so weird; (As you know) anything can happen! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was in the middle of the night. The house was quiet and outside a storm could be heard. The walls squeaked when the wind was strong.

Miss Parker didn't know what had wakened her up, but she suddenly became aware of two chocolate brown eyes looking at her. Sleepily she rolled over to her side, looking back.

"What?" she had wanted her voice to be harsh, but failed as her voice sounded surprisingly soft.

"I couldn't sleep," Jarod smiled.

Miss Parker snorted. "A little hard to sleep when you keep on staring at me."

Jarod just grinned. "You're cute when you're asleep you know."

Miss Parker glared at him, but in a playful way. "You know, I could have killed you for that," she said. "But since we have a temporary 'truce' I'll try not to."

"That sounds good to me," Jarod said. He moved closer to Miss Parker. "I hope you'll try to not kill me for this too," he whispered. Before Miss Parker could react, she felt Jarod's lips against hers. Her first thought was to push him away, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Miss Parker found herself kissing back. When they both pulled away for air, she was shocked and Jarod looked slightly amazed.

"What the hell did…?" Miss Parker started but was cut off.

"Why I did that? Well, you didn't seem to complain now did you?" Jarod smirked.

"I was…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She sighed. "Just don't do it again."

Jarod smiled to himself. Oh he was going to do it again. And he was sure Miss Parker wouldn't mind. To be honest he had thought she would have thrown him out of the room for even trying to kiss her, but he'd been wrong. And he was glad.

He reached out and touched her hair, pushing it out of her face. Miss Parker didn't do anything to stop him.

"What was it that you found in the basement? You said you were…" Jarod paused, trying to remember her words. "A little shaken," he quoted.

There was a silence. "It was a photo album…" Miss Parker started to talk, telling Jarod about everything that happened in the basement.

When she was finished, she suddenly realized Jarod's hand covering hers slightly trembling one. She looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm fine Jarod," she tried.

"No you're not Parker. And you don't have to go through this alone. All those years you've been chasing me, I've always known our lives have a bigger meaning than I run and you chase, maybe it's time for us to accept that."

"You know that won't work, the Center will…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She didn't understand how it suddenly could feel so hard to just snap at him, push him out of her life like she'd always done. Why couldn't she do that now? Because no matter how hard she tried not to, she felt drawn to him and she didn't want to chase anymore…

"Hey, screw the Centre. Right now, the Centre doesn't exist. They can't keep us apart anymore." Jarod said.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Next morning Booth was first to enter the kitchen. He liked the early mornings when he got some time alone. Just as he'd sat down by the table, Annie came through the door with a smug smile on her lips. She made some coffee and sat down next to Booth.

"Hi," she said, touching his arm.

"Hi," Booth mumbled, feeling a bit awkward.

"So where's your girl?" Annie suddenly asked, brushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Bones is… we're just friends…"

Annie smiled, reaching into her pocket and brought up a necklace. She looked at Booth. "Could you help me with this?"

"Yeah… sure…" Booth said, Annie gave him the necklace, turning so her back was against Booth.

Just as he was about to fix the necklace around Annie's neck, Temperance entered the kitchen. She tried to ignore what she saw and walked pass them. But in her head she couldn't ignore it. All the time she threw glances at Booth. Was there something he wasn't telling her? Did he and that girl… Temperance was snapped out of her thoughts as she suddenly saw him walk up to her.

"Good morning Bones!"

Temperance mumbled something in return.

Booth was just about to ask her what was wrong, when a scream sounded from upstairs.

"What was that?" Temperance asked, no longer thinking about Booth and Annie.

"Let's find out." The partners hurried out of the kitchen, Annie following.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The first thing Booth and Bones saw when they ran up the stairs was a pool of blood that was slowly growing. A dark blonde man was lying on his back, a big cut in his forehead.

Annie screamed when she saw what had happened. Bones and Booth just stood there staring in shock.

"Is he dead?" Annie asked.

"I… I don't know…" Tiffany whispered. "I was on my way downstairs when I saw him, what could have happened?"

Annie didn't answer. "Casey?" she asked, but the man was completely still.

"We need a doctor!" Annie suddenly said. She looked around. "Jack! Meredith!"

Jack was first to arrive. When he spotted the blood, he immediately knelt next to Casey. "What happened?" he asked the question without looking up.

Tiffany explained the little she knew.

"I need something to stop the bleeding, first aid kit, towels, anything will work."

Temperance nodded, hurrying away. She needed to do something; just standing there was not her style.

"He can't just have banged his head into something himself… that is a pretty deep gash, someone… uh… someone must have done this…" Booth stated, mostly to himself, but everyone heard him.

"What, you're accusing us?" Tiffany sounded offended.

"Hey, I agree with Booth, which one of you did this?" Annie said, moving closer to the Agent.

"I think it's better if I handle the questioning," Booth muttered. Annie nodded, smiling at him.

"He's lost too much blood, we're loosing him," Jack stated. Everyone stopped their arguing and looked down at the scene in front of them with fear in their eyes. "Come on, don't die on me," the doctor mumbled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Temperance came back, it was too late. The sad faces were all she needed, to know what had happened. She dropped the things she was holding, staring at the blood on the floor.

"I'm gonna find out who did this," Booth said. "I'm not accusing anyone special, but it's pretty obvious Casey didn't to this to himself, so if anyone knows anything, feel free to let me know," Booth shot a glare at Tiffany, and then turned and walked away.

Annie made an attempt to follow, but Temperance stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said.

"And why is that?" Annie gave the other woman a challenging look.

"Because you wouldn't want to mess with me," Temperance said, running after Booth.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ I'm sorry for the late update… Hope you liked this chapter anyways._

_Oh and, for those who wanted Jarod and Miss Parker to have a romantic moment,  
well, I hope you're happy now! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

It was soon time for another elimination. The persons left in the house had gathered in the living room, waiting for Cain to speak up.

They had thought the boss was going to tell them to vote, but he had other plans.

"First we're gonna do a little game, I'm really curious at what you guys really think of each other," he smirked. He turned to the women. "Choose a man," he said simply, receiving several confused looks. "We start with you Miss Parker."

Miss Parker had no idea what the boss had in mind, but she didn't have to think twice. Whatever was going on, Jarod would be the one she'd choose. She didn't want to admit it even to herself, but she felt safe in his presence. But still she hesitated a while before walking to stand next to him.

Cain turned to look at Kate who stared back at him. "What is this about?" she asked.

"You'll find out, just pick your man."

Kate sighed, moving a bit closer to Jack. She gave the boss a short nod.

Cain smiled a bit, looking at Temperance.

"Hey I think Kate is right, I would want to know why we're doing this before I'll choose anyone."

Cain just gave her an irritated look.

Booth smiled. "Oh come on Bones, just play the game."

"What game?"

"Never mind, just come here," Booth said grabbing Temperance's arm, pulling her closer to him.

"How can you be so sure I'd pick you?" Temperance protested.

"Oh I'm sure!"

Temperance was just about to talk when Cain interrupted. "Annie," he said.

Annie looked around, giving Temperance an angry glare before heading for the only man left – Sawyer.

"I think we have a problem," Tiffany started. "What about us?" she gestured for herself and Meredith.

"Consider yourselves lucky, you don't have to do this," Cain said shortly, turning to the couples. "Now you're gonna vote just like always, but you have to discuss your choice and motivate why you want that person out. And remember, no lies, I'll see right through you. Now get started!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miss Parker and Jarod walked to sit down in the sofa. None of them said anything.

"I'd want Sawyer to leave," Jarod was first to break the silence.

"Why?"

Jarod hadn't been prepared for that question. What was he going to say? "I don't like his style. The way he treats people…" that was the truth. From the beginning he had been afraid Sawyer would try to take Miss Parker from him, but he wasn't anymore. Not after their kiss last night. Jarod was sure Miss Parker wasn't interested in Sawyer and was glad he wouldn't have to say that out loud.

Miss Parker nodded. "I'd say… Annie."

Jarod gave her a questioning look.

"It's stupid actually, but I think everyone can see what she's doing and I hate it!" Miss Parker said, surprising both herself and Jarod.

"Could you explain that?" Jarod was confused. What was she talking about?

"She's a 'man eater', she's ruining everything for everyone, and it's obvious she wants Booth."

Jarod couldn't help but laugh. Now he understood what this was about. "I didn't think you cared about Booth," he teased.

Miss Parker glared at him. "I don't," she snarled. "But I know Temperance does and I… I… like her… even though she can be extremely weird sometimes…"

"I know what you mean, Parker, it's okay to want a friend," Jarod said as if he'd read her thoughts.

Miss Parker just looked at him. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why the hell had she said that? Jarod didn't have to know what she felt…

"Alright," Jarod broke the silence again. "We'll vote for Annie."

"Thank you, but no, we'll take your choice. I don't like Sawyer that much either, he's damn annoying!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Come on now Bones, just tell me who you'd want to be eliminated, I don't see why that would be so hard."

Temperance sighed. She couldn't say it could she? Booth would think she's an idiot! Temperance glanced at him and as she saw the puzzled look he was giving her, she knew she had to say something.

"Okay, Annie," she said quickly before she could change her mind.

"Why?"

"It doesn't really matter why, so what about you?" Temperance tried to change the subject but Booth was curious. He looked at her, making it clear he was waiting for her answer, whether she liked it or not.

Temperance sighed. "I uhm…" her voice trailed off. She hated herself for being such a coward. Usually she wouldn't mind to say what was on her mind, but this was private, something she really didn't want Booth to know. Or maybe she did want him to know, but she was afraid of what the truth would do. Were things going to change between them, or would Booth laugh at her, reject her?

Temperance sighed deeply, starting to talk. "I don't like Annie because she's hitting on you," she finally blurted out.

Booth smiled, enjoying this he went on… "And that bothers you, because?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll like her… better than me," Temperance confessed. In the moment she said it, she realized how stupid it had sounded, but now it was too late to take it back. She looked down at her lap. Gosh, was this embarrassing?

Temperance felt Booth's hand on her arm but still didn't look up.

"I won't. You don't have to worry about that Bones," Booth said. He wanted to hug her, tell her he would never like anyone as much as he liked her, but he didn't. He wasn't sure she would be able to handle that, and the last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away.

Temperance looked up, their eyes met. And in that moment he knew he wouldn't have to say anything, Temperance could see it in his eyes.

"Hey," Booth almost whispered. "I'd say Annie too, anything for you, you know."

"Thanks," Temperance mumbled, looking away again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Annie and Sawyer were the only ones who didn't have a problem deciding who they wanted to leave.

"Alright, but on one condition," Sawyer finally said. Annie gave him a look of triumph.

"What condition?

"You make sure you get that guy, because I'm getting really tired about your whining. If I'm gonna help you with this, I want to see some passion Annie, I thought you said you always get your man," Sawyer said, grinning as he saw Annie give him a frosty look.

"I do," Annie sounded very self-confident as she spoke. But the truth was, that for once she wasn't sure she would get what she wanted. How the hell was she going to get Temperance away from Booth? She looked at Sawyer.

"So what's your plan with that Parker chick?"

"Better than yours I'm sure."

Annie didn't answer, instead she started writing Temperance's name on the voting paper. With a sigh, Sawyer did the same.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Half and hour had passed and the Boss was counting the votes. No one dared to breathe as they saw Cain's cold eyes stare at them. He had a wicked grin on his lips.

"The first person who has to leave is…" the boss made a pause, grinning again. "Meredith."

People stared to talk and Cain raised his voice, shutting everyone up with his dark tone.

"And the second is… Sawyer."

"No!" Annie exclaimed. "You can't do that!" she turned to Sawyer. "Now how the hell are you going to help me?"

Sawyer looked irritated. "For one second I actually thought you didn't want me to leave because you liked to have me around, but of course, that would have been too much to ask for."

Annie looked a bit taken aback, but didn't let his words get to her. "I don't need your help; I can do this on my own."

"Yeah good luck Annie," Sawyer's voice was filled with sarcasm.

When Sawyer turned to head back to his room, he gave Miss Parker a look. She had Jarod's arm around her shoulders and she seemed to enjoy the closeness a little too much.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ I know, it took too much time to finish this chapter, sorry about that. But don't worry, even though it takes time for me to update, I'll never abandon this story, so don't give up okay!_

_Thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Many strange things were going on in the mansion, that was one thing that was sure. But what exactly was going on was a different matter. Booth had been trying to understand this, to put his finger on exactly what was wrong, but it was impossible. He'd come there to frame Cain, the Boss, but what if he really wasn't a fraud? Booth had never believed in the supernatural, but now he found himself questioning his belief. Too much was going on to be pure coincidence.

Just take Casey's death. No one seemed to know what had happened the day he'd died. He'd just collapsed with a bleeding gash in his forehead, no evidence, nothing!

And then there was the skeleton Temperance had found in Annie's bed, she'd left it to eat dinner and when she'd returned, it was gone without a trace. How easy could it be to hide a full grown skeleton? Besides everyone had been at the table, even Cain, Booth had paid extra attention to that, no one had left the room, and still the bones had vanished.

The dark room, was the third big question, what was that room, who had locked Miss Parker in, who had locked Jarod and himself in? What had knocked them out?

How was it possible that each person found a little piece of their lives in the house when the Boss had sent them on that treasure hunt?

Yes, many things were going on, way too many and way too strange to be made by a normal human being…

The room was dark when Booth sneaked back to the bed. His heart was hammering in his chest. There had been someone out there; he hadn't been alone in that corridor. But when he couldn't find anyone after searching for half an hour, he decided to head back to bed.

As he was lying there trying to fall asleep, he glanced at Temperance's sleeping form. He smiled as he watched her, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful… Booth forgot about the fear he'd felt while being alone in the dark searching for something he didn't want to believe existed.

His smile was soon replaced and the fear came back, only this time worse. As he was watching Temperance, she'd begun trembling. Her body was shaking and when Booth reached out a hand he was shocked to feel that her skin was cold as ice.

"Bones!" Booth tried to wake her up. She didn't. "Temperance come on!" he shook her.

Suddenly Temperance's eyes shot open. She gasped for air. Booth gathered her in his arms, holding her close as she continued trembling.

"Find… find Wendy and… make it stop… kill me…"

Booth felt the blood in his veins freeze. It wasn't only the choice of words that frightened him, it was something inher voice. It sounded hollow, as if she was speaking from the grave…

Booth wanted to scream, but he couldn't make a sound…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tiffany looked out at the moonlit landscape. She missed him. When she finally felt like she had found someone who understood her, he was ripped out of her life almost as fast as he'd entered it. She didn't know if they would meet again, outside the mansion. She didn't even know where Alex lived. Somewhere in New York City he'd said, but New York was too big to just happen to run into each others in the street. And he hadn't even left a phone number…

Tiffany sighed sadly. What was she going to do now, the remaining days in the house? She was alone now… maybe if she won her wish would… no, she cut herself off. Did she believe in the reward? The winning person got one wish fulfilled… could that really happen?

She hoped so, because if she'd ever find her soul mate, she needed magic to help her…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was a cold night, but Miss Parker and Jarod didn't feel it. In their bedroom it was warm and quiet. Only the sound of their kissing could be heard.

Miss Parker couldn't help it. She wanted Jarod, she always had. And she reasoned that in this house everything could happen. It's like the Vegas thing, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, what happens in the mansion, stays in the mansion…

It wasn't logical, but Miss Parker didn't need that. When she'd come here, she'd promised herself to forget everything about the Center. Of course she hadn't been prepared to stand face to face with Jarod, but right now she didn't mind at all. She would forget about the Centre, just as she'd promised. She'd forget about the fact that her father would never allow her and Jarod to be together, she'd ignore the rules, her job, everything… she wouldn't let the Centre ruin her stay in the mansion…

"What are you thinking of?" Jarod's voice was soft as he spoke.

Miss Parker smiled. "The Centre…" she whispered. "That I don't care about what they say," she added as she saw the look on his face. He smiled.

"Neither do I," he kissed her again. Miss Parker moaned softly.

"I've dreamed of this moment," Jarod whispered.

"I'm sure you have," Miss Parker chuckled. Jarod responded by tugging at her Tshirt. Miss Parker helped him take it off, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands on her skin.

"I want you Parker," Jarod's voice was thick with emotion.

Miss Parked smirked, kissing him before responding. "Then take me."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_TBC._**

**_AN/ So, you've probably forgotten about this story. That's why I did a little summary in Booth's POV, in the beginning.  
I hope you haven't given up on this, considering it was quite a while since I posted…_ **

_I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner… _

**_Hope you liked this chapter anyway! And I hope you'll continue reading the next chapters… _**

**_/Miss P._**


End file.
